


Haul Out the Holly

by CelebrienTinuviel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i know i'm like six months late in posting this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrienTinuviel/pseuds/CelebrienTinuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaroline Smutmas 2015. Caroline sends Klaus out of the room to get Christmas ornaments. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haul Out the Holly

**Author's Note:**

> So unsurprisingly, I'm a hot mess and I totally forgot to post this drabble from this past Christmas! Oops! It was part of Klaroline Smutmas 2015, and arustykiss over on Tumblr gave me this great prompt: "person A sends person B out of the room to get christmas ornaments while person A sets up a sexy surprise ;)" Hope you enjoy even though it's summertime right now! And smut warning, obviously!

Klaus prided himself on his relative patience when it came to the things he wanted. Things such as breaking his curse, finding a way to create his hybrid army, regaining control over New Orleans…and staying in the good graces of one Caroline Forbes. However, as Thanksgiving came and went and Christmas loomed ever closer, he found his patience put to the test.

That test being Caroline herself, ironically enough. It was no secret that he adored Caroline, with all her quirks–and he always would, that much was certain. However, Caroline turned into a veritable tyrant when the holidays came around. It was to his advantage to mostly indulge her in her whims–baking cookies, shopping for presents, planning a Christmas ball with Rebekah.

But he put his foot down when it came to decorating the mansion. Over the past few years, he made a point to be out while Caroline was in full-on decorating mode, lest he be enlisted to constantly move around and rearrange the various decorations. There were hybrids for that, after all.

Tonight, however, he had come home from an exhausting day in the city, ready for a relaxing shower and the warmth of his Caroline's soft body snuggling up to him in their bed. Unfortunately, he found that not only was Caroline decorating, but she was frustrated.

And terrible things happened when Caroline was frustrated.

"Thank God you're home, I could really use an extra hand, and of course both Rebekah and Kol are 'out and about', the shirkers," Caroline greeted him in a huff, her hands full of glittering glass ornaments.

For a split second, Klaus considered ordering a few hybrids to help her so that he could escape, but ultimately thought better of it. "Of course, love. But first…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She stilled for a moment, clearly a little startled, before succumbing to his kiss and pressing more closely into him, or as close as her too-full hands allowed.

Not wanting the ornaments to fall and break, he broke the kiss much sooner than he would have preferred, pleased at her soft noise of complaint when he moved away.

"Good evening," he smirked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, trying and failing to suppress a grin, but her eyes were intense with desire–something Klaus took note of immediately. "Yeah, yeah, you're a good kisser, I get it–now make yourself useful and go down to the basement and get that last box of ornaments from the closet on the far left. And before you complain," she glared at him, his mouth open in protest, "I'll make it up to you, Scout's honor. So get moving."

Intrigued by her little comment, his mind working a mile a minute to figure out what she could possibly have in store for him, he dutifully made his way to the basement–after, of course, heaving a long-suffering sigh that prompted another icy glare from Caroline.

Reaching the closet, he was quite thankful for Caroline's organizational skills, as there were numerous boxes all labeled and color-coded according to holiday. Shaking his head and smiling fondly, he lifted the box from its place on the shelf and, taking care not to rattle it too much due to the large 'fragile' warning written in neat black ink on the side, ascended back up the stairs.

"Klaus? Are you almost here? I need your help with something."

"Coming," he replied, clearing the stairs and threading his way through the kitchen to the living room.

What he saw when he walked through the doorway made him nearly drop the box from his fingers.

Caroline, his lovely, maddening Caroline, was standing under the Christmas tree, the twinkling lights casting a magical glow in the otherwise darkened room. Her hair spilled over her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes crinkling in mischief, her smile bright as the light from the golden star atop the tree.

And she was completely naked.

"What are you doing, love?" he said, voice turning husky at the sight of her naked form, his eyes slowly roving over her bare skin, lingering on her nipples that had hardened to little points in the cool air.

Caroline ran a hand over her stomach, between her breasts, taunting him. "Seducing you. Is it working?"

He exhaled a pained laugh, coming towards her and putting his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. "Like a charm."

Her arms came around his neck, touching her forehead to his. She pressed her lips to his jaw, smiling against his skin. "Excellent. Now take off your shirt."

"Hmm, a tempting offer, having your hands all over my skin. However–" he ran his hands up her sides in a smooth movement, cupping her breasts in his hands–I'd much rather touch you first, make you moan for me."

She arched into his touch, her breath coming in a sharp gasp when he flicked his thumb over her nipple. "Klaus…"

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. Let me hear you."

Lowering his head, he kissed her collarbone, his stubble lightly scratching her skin. Her hands threaded into his hair, mussing his curls and holding him close. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, letting the barest hint of teeth scrape her sensitive flesh as he massaged her other breast with his free hand.

"Do that again," she ordered breathlessly, pupils blown wide with stark need.

He obliged her, lavishing attention on her breasts until she whimpered his name. "Klaus, I need you inside me. Now."

He drew her down to the carpet in front of the Christmas tree, lips locked in furious passion. Caroline had him on his back in a heartbeat, her lithe legs straddling his waist. She made quick work of his his button and fly, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs. He kicked them off the rest of the way, his head falling back and her name escaping his lips when she stroked his cock with her hand.

"Gods, Caroline, yes, just like that sweetheart–"

All rational thought left him when she slid down his body and took him in her mouth. Hands scrabbling for purchase, he thrust them into her curls, hips bucking upward into the heat of her mouth. She sucked him harder, licking and letting him feel the blunt edge of her teeth.

His mind growing foggier by the second, he closed his eyes, only to jerk them back open when Caroline pulled away.

Her eyes gleamed. "Nuh-uh. Eyes open."

He dutifully kept his eyes open, shuddering when she sucked him into her mouth once more, her tongue rasping along his skin with practiced skill.

Stretched out on the carpet, he allowed her to pleasure him some more, hands resting lightly on her head in silent encouragement.

But minutes later, he hauled her to his mouth, to her little noise of protest.

"Much as I adore you sucking me off to orgasm, sweetheart, I'd much rather come inside you, all warm and slick with your arousal." He smirked against her lips at her moan. "Would you like that, Caroline?"

"Yes," she breathed, hands caressing his shoulders as she rubbed her body against his in sensual delight.

Quick as a flash, he reversed their positions, taking care not to crush her beneath his body. Fusing his mouth to hers in a hot, wet kiss, he reached between them to run a finger between her thighs, drawing a deep breath. "You smell delectable." He licked her arousal off his fingers, eyes warming to gold at the tart taste, his own personal aphrodisiac.

Caroline raked her nails down his back, impatient. "Klaus."

He chuckled in spite of the haze of pleasure. "Someone's greedy."

Cutting off her retort with a nip at her ear, he slid his cock into her in one smooth stroke. Caroline's back arched, her trembling legs immediately coming around his waist to bring him ever closer.

"God, you feel so good…don't stop," she gasped, fingers digging into his lower back.

Her words made him tremble.

Making love to Caroline was an experience he was certain he would never grow tired of, come what may in the next thousand years of life. She was very much a demanding lover, and yet so generous that it threatened to overwhelm him.

Even now, she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck in silent invitation. Veins flickering around his wolf-gold eyes, the predator inside him rising swiftly to the surface, he let out an uncontrollable possessive growl deep in his chest before his fangs dropped. He licked over her sweat-slicked skin, then bit her gently, the taste of her blood euphoric. So wrapped in passion, he barely felt her own fangs pricking his shoulder.

He felt her shuddering cry of bliss, her inner muscles fluttering around his cock. Drawing one leg up high, he spread it to the side, thrusting into her at an impossibly deep angle–and brought them both, gasping and trembling, over the peak of ecstasy, the fall an endless cacophony of erotic sensation.

Spent, mind hazy, he collapsed on his back, pulling her so she lay partially on top of him, her head on his chest. Caroline stroked lazy patterns on his skin with her delicate fingers, his own hands reveling in the tensile skin of her bare back.

It was Caroline who broke the intimate silence. "So…worth it?"

In answer, he kissed her deeply, ran his knuckles down her cheek. "I am curious, however," he said when they broke for air, his eyes melting into pure wickedness. "How might a man be rewarded for rigging up the outdoor lights? A larger job warrants a larger reward, don't you think?"

He moaned as she suddenly straddled him, her folds rubbing tauntingly over his cock. His gaze flicked up to hers, glaring at her teasing.

Her blue eyes laughing, she smiled at him, playfully baring her teeth. "Play your cards right, and I'm sure something can be arranged."

He ran his hands over her stomach, gliding over her breasts, flicking a thumb over one pink nipple. "I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart."

"And Klaus?"

"Yes?"

She kissed him, a bare whisper of a thing. "Merry Christmas."

He couldn't contain the smile spreading over his face, throughout his very being. "Merry Christmas to you, my love."


End file.
